De l'aube et du crépuscule
by Tonksinette
Summary: Collection de drabbles, passant par toutes les émotions et tous les personnages.
1. Etoiles

**Note de l'auteur** : Si vous souhaitez me proposer des mots, vous pouvez. Simplement par PM.

* * *

**Etoiles**

* * *

Allongé contre le sol froid, Merlin regardait les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel sombre. Il aimait ces moments où il avait la sensation que tous ces minuscules points scintillants étaient les sourires de tous ceux qu'il avait perdu. Merlin faisait cela lorsqu'il se trouvait mélancolique ou qu'il sentait son courage plier et alors, il lui semblait que les astres éclairaient son chemin. Et un sourire triste se dessinait sur son visage tandis que les visages de Freya, Lancelot, Elyan et des autres semblaient se dessiner sur la voûte céleste. Vraiment, il y avait beaucoup trop d'étoiles au dessus de Camelot.


	2. Pari

**Pari**

* * *

La première fois qu'Arthur avait parié contre Morgana, il avait huit ans. Le petit Prince était certain de remporter ce pari. Il lui suffisait simplement de prouver à la pupille du Roi qu'il était capable de voler une tarte dans les cuisines royales. Arthur s'était introduit jusqu'à l'antre où se trouvait la nourriture, vêtu d'un capuchon. Mais alors qu'il tendait les doigts vers l'objet convoité, la main de la cuisinière s'était abattue sur son épaule, menaçante, et il n'avait échappé à la correction qu'en dévoilant son identité. Et effrayé, Arthur s'était enfuit, perdant ainsi le premier pari d'une longue lignée.


	3. Faiblesse

**Faiblesse**

* * *

Rien ne semblait pouvoir faire vaciller Uther Pendragon. Il était le meilleur guerrier du Royaume, celui qui parait les coups avec une agilité féline et les rendait avec la férocité d'un lion, remportant tous les tournois et toutes les batailles. Ses ennemis ne l'intimidaient guère, et il partait au combat sans craindre la défaite, allant devant tout ses hommes. Et même les sorciers qui s'élevaient parfois contre lui ne pouvaient le faire trembler. Cependant, une seule ombre de tristesse dans les yeux d'Arthur ou de Morgana et le Roi de Camelot sentait ses genoux plier et son cœur se renverser.


	4. Passion

**Passion**

* * *

Jamais Sir Gwaine n'avait vu des courbes si parfaites, rondes et fermes. Elle semblait faite pour ses mains de Chevalier et sa bouche d'homme, tandis que son habit brillait délicatement à la lumière des chandeliers. Depuis quelques minutes, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, dans ce banquet immense donné en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du Roi Arthur. Les autres faisaient pâles figures auprès d'elle, totalement éclipsées par la perfection de la divine création qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et dont il pouvait presque sentir le parfum envoûtant. Oui, si cette pomme eut été une femme, Gwaine l'aurait épousé immédiatement.


	5. Papillon

**Papillon**

* * *

Une douce chaleur sur sa joue avait tiré le petit Mordred de son sommeil. Et lorsque ses yeux cristallins s'étaient ouverts, il avait aperçu un papillon lumineux qui semblait taillé dans une étoile, s'envolant hors de sa tente. Alors, silencieusement, il l'avait suivit à l'extérieur et l'avait contemplé voleter dans la nuit froide, le cœur emplit d'une étrange sensation de bonheur et de paix. Puis, un craquement le fit sursauter et le papillon de lune argentée s'évanouit. Et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, Mordred aperçu son amie, Kara, qui s'engouffraitc hez elle. Sa magie était belle.


	6. Forge

**Forge**

* * *

Le bruit aigu du lourd marteau de son père frappant le métal chaud sur l'enclume avait toujours été la berceuse favorite de Gwen. Elle aimait voir les étincelles rougeoyantes s'envoler dans l'air, telle une pluie fantastique, puis retomber sur le sol en crépitant. Et elle pouvait demeurer assise durant de longues heures auprès de son père, observant avec fascination les mouvements de la pince qui modelait lentement le métal en fusion, le transformant peu à peu en une arme tranchante. Pour Gwen, son père était un grand sorcier donc la magie était contenue dans ses outils et son savoir-faire.


	7. Lion

**Lion**

* * *

Entre les murs d'un château, par une nuit chaude, l'enfant de la Dame vit le jour en poussant un fort cri rauque, le crâne parsemé de cheveux auburn. Cela ne manqua pas de rappeler au maître des lieux une créature exotique que son frère, partit s'aventurer en des terres bien lointaines, lui avait décrit comme rugissant puissamment et ayant un pelage chatoyant. Un lion, redoutable animal de la savane. Et le Seigneur, homme fort savant qui connaissait parfaitement le latin, décida de nommer son fils du nom romain de la créature, Léon, espérant qu'il soit, lui, un redoutable Chevalier.


	8. Soleil

**/!\ Spoiler 513.**

* * *

**Soleil**

* * *

Arthur se laissa envelopper par le regard de Merlin, tandis que ses bras se resserraient autour de sa taille. Les iris du sorcier lui évoquaient un ciel pur d'été et la chaleur rassurante de son corps contre le sien était semblable à celle, caressante, du soleil au zénith. Il semblait à Arthur que la présence de Merlin chassait le froid et l'obscurité qui venait avec la mort. Il la rendait presque agréable et le Roi avait simplement la sensation d'entamer une sieste paisible sous l'astre de lumière. Jusqu'aux portes du trépas, son ami veillait sur lui.


	9. Cauchemar

**Cauchemar**

* * *

Il y avait un cauchemar que faisait souvent Morgana. Pas le plus effrayant, mais le plus persistant. Un épi de blé, blond comme le soleil, étrangement enlacé à un chardon. Lorsque Morgana tendait la main afin d'arracher l'épi de blé, la fleur piquante s'accrochait à sa tige jaune, refusant de la céder. La jeune femme tirait une dague de sa ceinture, et la dirigeait vers l'épi, pour en trancher la tige. Mais le chardon se courbait brusquement et enfonçait ses épines dans sa peau pale, provoquant une vive douleur. Et Morgana y voyait fleurir une goutte de sang écarlate.


	10. Inattendu

**Inattendu**

* * *

Quand Lancelot entra dans l'aréne de Hengist, pour se livrer au spectacle de la mort, il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Gwen. Ses rêves de chevalerie s'étaient envolés en une fumée noire et il devait se vendre pour vivre. Lancelot était devenu une bête, dont l'on observait la force et à qui on lançait de la nourriture, en récompense. Et depuis qu'il avait dû bandonner Gwen, son cœur semblait diffuser dans ses veines un sang destructeur, comme prit par la glace. Mais, elle se trouvait de nouveau devant lui, mystérieusement nommée « Lady Morgana », et Lancelot avait le cœur en fleurs.


	11. Nuit

**Nuit**

* * *

Après la mort d'Arthur et la disparition de Merlin, Gaius n'avait plus quitté la Reine. Les premiers jours, le vieil homme avait même dormi aux pieds de son lit, cédant aux supplications de Gwen qui faisait de terribles cauchemars et s'éveillait brusquement en hurlant le prénom de son mari. Seul Gaius parvenait alors à la calmer, comprenant sa douleur, car l'absence de Merlin, devenu un fils au fil du temps, lui était aussi insupportable. Mais les rumeurs s'étaient élevées et le médecin avait dû regagner sa chambre. Cependant, durant le jour, il demeura impossible de voir Gwen sans Gaius.


	12. Force

**Force**

* * *

Cela n'était pas rare que Sir Perceval abîme une table à la taverne, en tapant sur son plateau de bois avec trop de force, lorsqu'il avait beaucoup bu. Et, il était commun de voir un verre éclater entre ses mains, durant les réunions où il laissait sa colère contre l'ennemi l'envahir en silence. Parfois même, le Chevalier brisait un bouclier adverse lors des rudes batailles. Ses aptitudes physiques étaient admirées par tous. Mais l'esprit de Perceval ne possédait pas une aussi grande force que son corps et quand Gwaine hurla, dans la forêt, il sentit la panique envahir ses veines.


	13. Envie

**Envie**

* * *

Mithian enviait la jeune femme qui possédait le cœur du Prince Arthur. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle aussi ferait la connaissance d'un homme qui serait prêt à mettre son royaume en péril pour préserver son amour. Un homme dont les yeux s'éclaireraient de milles étoiles scintillantes lorsqu'il parlerait d'elle, comme quand Arthur évoquait sa bien-aimée. Et peut être ne serait-il pas non plus le descendant d'une grande famille aristocratique. Parce qu'Arthur venait de lui montrer que l'amour pouvait dépasser les barrières du rang social, et que l'appel du cœur était plus fort que celui de la raison.


	14. Eternité

**Eternité**

* * *

Tristan vit la vie s'envoler des yeux d'Iseult, et il eut la sensation que c'était la respiration du monde qui disparaissait avec elle. Tous deux étaient comme la lune et le soleil, comme le printemps et les fleurs, comme les feuilles et les arbres. Ils étaient nés pour être ensembles et l'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse de marcher ensembles, tous les jours, pour toujours. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Tristan se trouvait seul. Mais la disparition d'Iseult ne romprait pas leur serment parce qu'aussi longtemps que Tristan vivrait, Iseult continuerait d'exister, au travers de son être.


	15. Livres

**Livres**

* * *

Geoffrey de Monmouth aimait les livres depuis son prime age et c'est donc naturellement qu'il s'était retrouvé gardien de la bibliothèque royale. Et il déplorait que plus personne ne prenne le temps de lire et d'éduquer le peuple à la lecture. Pour le vieil homme, les précieux ouvrages qu'ils surveillaient étaient le plus inestimable des trésors, témoin du temps révolu et des multiples vies qui s'y étaient consacrées. Geoffrey croyait fermement qu'ils pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes du monde, et le transformer. Et c'est pour cela qu'il détestait savoir Merlin, sympathique mais maladroit serviteur du Prince, avec ses ouvrages.


	16. Noyade

**Noyade**

* * *

William admirait Merlin, mais pas seulement parce qu'il possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Son ami parvenait presque toujours à les extirper des situations périlleuses que William prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer. Et un jour, le jeune garçon, qui ne savait pas nager, était tombé dans le lac en voulant espionner la belle Leia qui s'y baignait. C'était Merlin qui avait sauté sans hésitation dans l'eau et l'avait amené sur la rive, où William avait toussé durant de longues minutes. Il avait alors juré de lui rendre la pareille, de sauver sa vie, un jour. Et il était un homme de parole.


	17. Besoin

**Besoin**

* * *

Il neigeait sur Camelot et Merlin contemplait les flocons tomber, de la fenêtre d'Arthur, qui prenait son bain. Une des seules choses pour laquelle il n'avait besoin de son valet. Il se demandait souvent comme un Prince qui savait manier les armes, remplir les liasses de papiers administratifs et élaborer de complexes stratégies de guerre pouvait être aussi peu débrouillard dans les tâches de la vie quotidienne. L'hypothèse de Merlin était que l'héritier feignait seulement de nécessité son aide en permanence pour ne pas être seul. Il pouvait faire croire à tous que son cœur était de fer, Merlin lui savait qu'il avait besoin d'un ami. Besoin de lui.


	18. Maison

**Maison**

* * *

Durant deux ans Elyan avait marché, allant où ses pieds le portaient. Il attendait de trouver un endroit dans lequel s'installer et ouvrir sa propre forge, comme l'avait fait son père. Mais nuls ne convenaient, trop isolés ou ayant un mauvais climat ou déjà dotés de forges. Il avait finalement ouvert un commerce au sud d'Albion, mais simplement parce que cette vie d'errance l'insupportait. Et le jour où Elyan revint à Camelot, il comprit que l'endroit qu'il avait fuit était celui qui lui convenait finalement le mieux. Parce qu'à Camelot, il y avait Gwen, sa sœur.


	19. Naissance

**Naissance**

* * *

Une voix féminine résonna doucement à ses oreilles et Ygraine trouva assez de forces pour ouvrir ses paupières et voir le bébé que l'on déposait sur sa poitrine. Il avait de grands yeux bleu qu'il tenait certainement d'elle et la fixait avec étonnement, comme surpris de se retrouver soudain dans un monde d'odeurs, de formes et de bruits. Un flot d'émotions la submergea tandis qu'elle réalisait que cet enfant splendide était son fils, le fruit de son amour avec Uther, son mari. Et tandis qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue, Ygraine sombra dans l'obscurité, après avoir enfanté la lumière.


	20. Inverse

**Inverse**

* * *

Gwaine et Perceval s'étaient entendu admirablement bien dès leur première rencontre et étaient rapidement devenus inséparables. Le calme de Perceval contrastait avec l'énergie débordante de Gwaine, et lui avait plusieurs fois évité des mésaventures à la taverne. Et si Gwaine se jetait en courant dans les situations dangereuses sans réfléchir, Perceval était là pour le freiner, de force s'il le fallait. Enfin, les bavardages incessants et joyeux du brun égayaient les soirées de Perceval, qui le laissait raconter ces anecdotes sans l'interrompre. Gwaine et Perceval étaient le jour et la nuit, se repoussant et se complétant à la fois.


	21. Roi

**Roi**

* * *

La Reine Annis fut impressionnée par le Roi Arthur qui, malgré son jeune âge, montrait déjà de grandes qualités. Et il n'était pas simplement question de qualités à manier l'épée, parce qu'il ne faisait nul doute qu'il était un grand guerrier. Il était aussi courageux, pour avoir choisit un duel plutôt qu'une guerre, où ses hommes auraient certainement été sacrifiés pour une faute qui n'était pas la leur. Mais surtout, Arthur était juste et intelligent, épargnant son champion pour ne pas envenimer le conflit. La Reine Annis avait envie de croire que le jeune homme blond devant elle ramènerait la paix entre les cinq Royaumes.


	22. Vie

**Vie**

* * *

Il avait été l'ami d'Uther et ne l'avait jamais trahi. Il avait été l'amant d'Alice et avait tout fait pour lui sauver la vie. Il avait été le gardien de Merlin et avait veillé sur lui comme un père. Il avait été de précieux conseil pour Arthur et avait essayé de lui faire accepter la magie. Il avait été le conseiller de Gwen, après la mort du Roi, et avait tout fait pour la soutenir. Il avait toujours agit avec son cœur, cherchant la paix et voulant protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Gaius pouvait maintenant accueillir la mort en amie.


End file.
